Ronnie & Jack Hurdles
by Happy Hattie
Summary: Ronnie and Jack - To begin with it is my own take on what is happening. Features Rack/Max/Roxy/Ian/Bianca/Dot & MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**RACK 4**

It had now been a week since Jack had been shot and as you can expect, it was now common knowledge in Walford. Ronnie sat in the cafe nursing a mug of tea. She was quietly tucked away in the corner consumed by her own thoughts so she was less than happy when Bianca came and joined her.

"Alright Ron?" She asked as she sat down opposite her.

"Yeh thanks, you." Ronnie said hesitantly trying to be polite.

"Ermmy yeh thanks. Listen, I don't know what the score if with you and uncle Jack but maybe you could go and visit him, might help and maybe you and I could have a few drinks – ya know, like before."

Ronnie was shocked that Bianca was reaching out to her like this – Ronnie had never been one for friends but maybe that was exactly what she needed right now. Someone who would make her laugh and that allow her to forget about everything that had happened.

"Yeh okay." Ronnie said with a weak smile.

"I am going up to the hospital later, want to come with me?" Bianca asked

Ronnie reluctantly agreed as she took another sip of her coffee.

Before going to meet Bianca, Ronnie took her washing to the laundrette where Dot was sat staring into thin air.

"Are you okay Dot?" She asked her voice full of concern for the pensioner.

"Ahh Ronnie, sorry I didn't see you come in. No, no I'm not actually. Its Jack..." she began.

"What about him?"

"They're bringing him out of his coma today"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Ronnie asked.

"The doctor's thing that he may have brain damaged and... and paralysed."

Ronnie looked at dot in horror and sat down in the middle of the laundrette. A tear trickled down her face. Dot sat beside her. "Oh Ronnie, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going with Bianca later to see him."

"Good, I'm taking Jim. Oh I do hate to see him all frantic and worried and getting himself all worked up."

Ronnie gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright Dot, you'll see." She assured her but it was almost as though she was trying to reassure herself at the same time.

"Oh Ronnie, if I were to have a daughter I would hope that she was like you."

"Why's that?" Ronnie asked, slightly taken back by this comment.

"Because you may be with your problems but you show all the qualities that a woman should – you're strong, independent, caring and beautiful."

A tear came to Ronnie's eye as she said this. She once again squeezed Dot's hand before leaving to go and meet Bianca.

At the hospital Bianca and Ronnie walked into Jack's room to find Chelsea sat there crying as though they had been married twenty years or something.

"Is there any news?" Bianca asked Chelsea, despite the fact she didn't appreciate her presence and Ronnie certainly didn't.

"Don't think so, they wouldn't tell me if there was, I'm not a relative am I?" Chelsea replied whilst looking Ronnie up and down. "Perhaps I better go." She said with a sigh.

"Yeh, perhaps ya should, you're not exactly family are ya?"

"Wha and Ronnie is?" Chelsea replied as she gathered her coat and bag

"She doesn't count." Bianca replied.

"Whatever." Chelsea said as she walked out of the door.

"Whatever" Bianca mimicked as she made sure she had gone. Ronnie let out a small laugh. "Hey, you'll neva guess what Ian Beale did yesterday? He brought himself a hot tub! He sat in the caf boasting about it and I was like yeh because everyone needs a hot tub in Walford these days." She said sarcastically as both of the girls laughed.

"At least you have never had to see the weezle topless." Ronnie added with a giggle.

"Wha? You haven't? You never? Did you?" Bianca said with surprise

"Oh god no, please credit me with some taste – I didn't mean to stumble on him topless. Scared me for life it did."

Ronnie enjoyed laughing at Ian Beale's expense – took her mind of everything and it lightened the atmosphere in Jack's hospital bedroom.

"I was gonna say... didn't think you'd be his type." Bianca added. "That Jane's a brave woman, rather her than me."

"You can talk... you're with Ricky!" She said, jokingly.

"Oi you, don't you dis my Ricky... he may not be Brad Pit or anything close but there are worse guys in Walford." She laughed.

"Nah, I am pleased for you. He is a nice guy and looks aren't everything and nor is personality" Ronnie joked

"I am gonna slap you in a minute."

The two girls laughed once more. Laughing with Bianca reminded her of the times she spent laughing with her sister, Ronnie but she knew that those times were long gone now.

Ricky entered the room dressed in his overalls still.

"Liam said I'd find you here. Urghh I am sweating like a pig!" He said, not noticing Ronnie was sat there.

"MMM attractive" Ronnie said with a smile as she saw the embarrassment on Bianca's face. As Bianca and Ricky bickered away oblivious to people around them Ronnie took hold of Jack's hand and whispered into his ear, "You may laugh at them now but that'll be us one day, just you see." She squeezed his had gently once more and let it go.

"Has there been any news?" Rickey asked.

"He is being brought out of his coma later today but we don't know the extent of his injuries. The doctors seem doubtful that he will make a full recovery." Bianca explained.

As she said this Ronnie looked down at Jack sadly playing with his fingers. It was as if she thought he could hear everything that they were saying.

"But hey, his doctor is a man and as I know better than anyone men usually get things wrong." Bianca said trying to lighten the mood.

Ronnie nodded "and your uncle is no exception to that rule." She said with a smile.

Ronnie left before Jack was to wake up – she was scared of what would happen and she couldn't deal with her emotions or seeing his family falling apart around her but Bianca had promised to text her and tell her what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, was unsure about putting Ronnie with Bianca like that because they have only really spent the one night chatting and laughing together but I didn't want it to be all doom and gloom. Anyways hope it was okay and hope this is okay.**

Ronnie's cab pulled up outside her flat and she paid the taxi driver. As she was about to walk into her flat Billie came running after her. She looked at him dubiously not sure why he would want to talk to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Ermmm yeh, how old were you when you first got a motorbike?"

Ronnie gave him a confusing look, not quite sure why he would be asking that, "I dunno, 20/21 why?"

"Don't suppose you fancy putting in a good word about them to my mum do ya? She has got it into her head that they're dangerous."

Ronnie rolled her eyes, "Even if I did speak to your mum which I am not saying I will, she wouldn't listen to me – by the looks she doesn't listen to anyone."

"Just drop it into polite conversation."

"Look, if you really want a motorbike then just go and buy one – you're over eighteen. Don't let you parents rule your life because they may think they are doing you a favour but they're not."

And with that Ronnie walked off and into her flat.

As she entered her lonely and somewhat cold flat she threw the keys down on the worktop and sat herself down, placing her phone on the coffee table in front just waiting for some news. As she was starting to relax there was a bang at the door.

Ronnie got up and rolled her eyes, _what is it with people today? Can people not just leave me alone."_ She thought to herself as she answered it. Stood before her was Ian Beale.

"Ronnie, you are three days late on your rent, now I am a reasonable guy but I have a family to look after you know. If you do not pay up soon I will have no choice but to force you to live somewhere else. I knew renting to a Mitchell was a mistake." Ian said in a huff.

"I will pay you as soon as I can Ian now if you don't mind..."

"You have twenty four hours."

Ian walked off towards the chippy. Ronnie shut the door and sighed, she was practically brassaic as it was and she had no idea how she was going to pay him – the idea of having to swallow her pride and ask if she could move back to The Vic didn't thrill her one bit.

Later that evening, Ronnie still had not heard anything from Bianca and so decided to go back to the hospital. When she got there she saw the Branning's and the Jackson's with him and fussing over him. She smiled weakly as she was partly envious, Jack didn't know how lucky he had got it.

As she looked through the window Jack looked up so she quickly moved to the left of her as there was an NHS poster that would block him from seeing her. Unfortunately Jack wasn't the only one to have seen her – Carol had to and she came storming out.

"OI, I want a word with you." She shouted

"Is this about the motorbike thing?" Ronnie asked, sure that there wasn't anything else she could have done of late to upset Carol.

"YES, its about the motorbike thing. Where do you get of telling my son that he should get a motorbike. Those things are death traps. Maybe one day, when you're a mother you will learn that kids need protecting and they don't need other people sticking their nose in."

"I didn't stick my nose in, he came and asked me – I just gave my opinion." Ronnie said back, hurt by Carol's comment, she was a mother or had been and Carol was right, it was obvious that she didn't know how to protect kids otherwise what happened to Danielle wouldn't have.

"Just stay away from my family OK?"

"Gladly." Ronnie replied as she walked out of the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ronnie walked down a hospital corridor Max came running after her.

"RONNIE!" he shouted.

Ronnie stopped dead in her tracks, sighing at the fact that no one seemed to be leaving her alone today.

"WHAT?" Ronnie said, wishing that people would give her some peace and quiet.

"We're having a get together at my house today ya know, after everything that's gone on, think the family could do with cheerin' up. Why don't you come?" Max asked

"Thanks but I am not exactly family besides Carol wouldn't appreciate my presence." She replied as she carried on walking.

"Carol's bark is worse than her bite, once she gets something out of her system she's fine. Ya just have to ignore her 'till she gets bored" Max assured her.

"I highly doubt that, she seems to have some sort of grudge against me."

"Please Ron." He said grabbing her arm lightly, "I could really do with someone to talk to – you've, well ya know, and I know you have feelings for Jack."

Ronnie sighed, she felt for Max she really did, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a child. She could see the sorrow in his pleading eyes. "OK fine." She said, annoyed that once again she had given in to someone else's demands.

"Thanks. Come about fivish eh? Ya never know, you might have fun." He said as he flicked his hand up giving her a quick wave and began to walk back towards the waiting room.

"I highly doubt it." She muttered under her breath.

It was just after five and Ronnie was walking through the square with a bottle or wine in her hand. She walked up the steps to Max's house and rang the doorbell. Max answered the door and greeted her with a smile and a quick hug.

"Come in." He said as he took of her coat. She looked around to find that no one else was there yet.

"Where is everyone?" She asked slightly confused.

"Oh the gathering was delayed till 6 but stay, please. Help me set up?"

"Sure... ermmm here this is for you. It's nothing special I am afraid." she said as she handed Max a bottle of wine.

"You shouldn't have." He said with a small smile.

Ronnie sat down with Max in the kitchen. "Where's Carol?" Ronnie asked.

"Popped out to get some bits – left the shopping to her."

"I'm still not sure about me being here Max, I don't want to be where I'm not welcome."

"Last time I checked this was my house, not Carol's!" Max assured her.

As they were talking Abi came in.

"Alright darlin'?" he asked.

"Ronnie... would you mind curling my hair? It's just Lauren is in a mard and I'm not very good at it and your hair always looks nice."

Ronnie was surprised that Abi would ask her to do such a thing – she ummed and erred for a minute before agreeing.

"That alright Dad?" Abi asked

"Yeh, you girls go do your girl business."

Ronnie followed Abi upstairs and into her room where she sat down at her desk with her curlers already heated. Ronnie grabbed a stool and sat behind her, running her long fingers through the young girl's hair thinking to herself that this should have been the kind of thing she did wither her daughter, but didn't. She looked into the mirror that was in front of them and gave a Abi a weak smile as she parted her hair ready to curl it.

As Ronnie curled Abi's hair Max came upstairs and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as she did his daughter's hair. Ronnie and Abi both acknowledged his presence at the same time and turned round.

"Girls only dad!" Abi said. Max held his hands up in front of him, gave his daughter a loving smile and moved away.

"Do you think my dad will be okay? What with Bradley and Uncle Jack?" Abi asked concerned.

"Perhaps I am not the best person to be asking about this, I'm an outsider." Ronnie replied, still curling her hair.

"Well then who do I talk to? Lauren's too busy with Lucy and Ben is off with me."

"Well listen, your dad will be fine I promise you. Look how many people he has around him and he has you and Lauren. I'm not saying it won't be easy you just have to be there when you're needed and back of when you're not." Ronnie said reassuringly.

Later that night everyone was gathered at the Branning household including, Bianca, Dot, Liam, Tiffany, Rickey, Ronnie, Whitney, Billie, Max, Abi, Lauren and Ronnie.

The children were sat playing twister whilst the adults drank and chatted – there was a sense of relief in the room as Jack's health was looking up although he wasn't completely out of the woods yet.

"Alright Ron?" Max asked as he saw her sat on the sofa with a drink in hand and not talking to anyone.

"Ermmm yeh... just feel out of place." Ronnie explained.

"Nonsense, you're a big part of Jack's life and I know you mean a lot to him."

"I highly doubt that."

"Right I think I better go and get back to Jim." Dot declared as she gathered her things and said her goodbyes to people.

It wasn't long before everyone had gone and it was just Max, Carol and Ronnie.

Carol began clearing up, "Leave that I will do it in the morning." Max told her.

"Very well, you not going Ronnie. Thought I told you to stay away from my family?"

"Ermmm yeh." She said as she started to get up but she was pulled back by Max.

"Just a quick night cap?" Max asked as Carol went to bed and Billie had already gone.

"Go on then." Ronnie said as she watched Max stand up and poor two drinks.

"Ronnie..." He said as he sat down, "does it get any easier?"

"Does what get any easier?"

"Losing a kid."

Ronnie looked down at her feat hoping that somehow she would find the right answer there but there was only one answer. "no, no it doesn't. I mean, eventually you learn to live with it but the pain, it's always there somewhere behind everything you do."

Tears came down Max's face, he hadn't cried up till now. Ronnie felt his pain as she gently pulled him towards her and hugged him tight. "Don't make the same mistake that I did, I let my grief take over and people around me ended up hurting and in the end my grief turned to madness and I ended up losing the only person I ever loved."

They stayed hugging for a while but Ronnie pulled away but placed her hand on his cheek, "I know it's hard but you need to be strong for your kids and now for Jack. You're his big brother and despite everything you have been through together, there will always be a part of him that looks up to you."

Max turned away, put his head in his hands for a moment and composed himself. "Why don't you put the TV on and I'll get some leftovers from earlier for us to snack on." He suggested. "Better go and check on Abi and Lauren too.

"Yeh, okay." Ronnie said with a weak smile.

It was now just after midnight and by the time Max had been to see if his two daughters were alright Ronnie had fallen asleep on the couch. As he saw her fast of he laughed slightly before putting a blanket over her and heading up to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ronnie was the first awake. She sat for a moment trying to figure out what had happened last night – for a moment she thought she might have done something stupid but then it dawned on her that she had not, or at least she hoped so anyways.

Max came in and sat on the black chair. "Alright Ron?" he asked.

"Ermm, yeh. I probably ought to be getting off." She said as she started to get up.

"Why don't you come to the hospital with me? Could do with the company and I'm sure Jack will be pleased to see you."

"I'm not too sure..." Ronnie said as she wasn't positive whether or not Chelsea would be there or whether Roxy was there with Amy."

"Come on Ron, if not for Jack then for me."

"Fine I will!" She said as she let out a deep sigh.

When Ronnie and Max got to the hospital Chelsea was sat with Jack. Ronnie watched through the window with tears in her eyes. Max watched her for a moment and put his arm around her and unfortunately for Ronnie this was the very moment that Jack looked up. Ronnie and Jack held eye contact for the moment before she looked down. Max pulled her in for a hug.

The next thing they knew, Chelsea was running out practically in tears. Max pulled back from Ronnie and they looked at her and then at Jack confused.

Max entered Jack's room with Ronnie close behind.

"G-et a cl-ose goo d look did you?" Jack stuttered.

"Bruv, are you alright?" Max asked concerned for his little brother.

"Ju just go. G ET OUT!"

Max moved towards the doorway as Ronnie just stood there. She turned round to Max and he tilted his head towards the exit suggesting that she left too so she gave Jack a sympathetic smile and followed Max closing the door behind her.

"So we're just going to leave him?" Ronnie asked concerned for Jack.

"Well what else do you suggest, do we just sit there despite the fact he clearly doesn't want us."

"No – we find a way of getting through to him." She said as she went back into Jack's room.

"YOU KNOW JACK PUSHING PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU AWAY ISN'T GOING TO DO ANYBODY ANY GOOD LEAST OF ALL YOU. I KNOW THIS IS A HORRIBLE SITUATION TO BE IN BUT YOU HAVE A FAMILY WHO ARE PREPARED TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU YET YOU COULDNT CARE LESS SO FINE, YOU CAN SIT HERE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO US WHEN DECIDE IN ACTUAL FACT YOU DO NEED HELP." She said whilst pointing her index finger towards him as she stood at the end of his bed.

"Ron.." Max said, not sure whether Ronnie shouting at Jack would be the best approach.

Jack looked up at Ronnie sadly for a moment and then turned his head in the other direction. Ronnie sighed and walked out and this time Max followed her.

"He will soon come round, you see." Ronnie said.

"Yeah but where has this tough love thing got you and Jack so far aye?" Max pointed out. "Wha the odd one night stand and kiss and then you both wonder why you haven't gotten it together. Go easy on him Ron, he has just been shot in the head and don't tell me you would act any differently."

Ron sighed because she knew that Max was right. "Maybe you're right."

Max gave her a reassuring smile and placed his hand on her back as they walked out of the waiting room.

"Gonna come and help me at the club?" Max asked

"Guess I could."

When they arrived at the club it was the first night that anyone had been in since the shooting. They stood for a moment taking in the mess.

"Right shall we get started then?" Ronnie said, breaking the silence. She walked into the office to fetch the spare keys for the cleaning cupboard. Whilst she was there she came across the engagement ring that he gave her last year. She held it for a moment before putting it back.

Once the pair of them had finished cleaning they went their separate ways. Max had given Ronnie some papers that needed to be signed in the hope that she and Jack would reconcile.

That afternoon Ronnie plucked up the courage to go back to the hospital with the papers. As she walked in she took a deep breath not entirely sure what kind if mood he would be in or whether or not he would even want her there.

She paused in the waiting room and looked through the window for a moment before going in.

"Jack..." she said as she took in him being hooked up to machines and wires everywhere.

"I said no visitors." He stuttered.

"Yeh I know, but there are some papers that need signing for the club." She explained.

"C-ant they w wait?"

"Well no, I would have left it if they could." She said as she took a seat next to his bed. Whilst Jack signed the papers she stared at his sad and distressed face and a single tear fell down her face which he quickly whipped away before he could see

"Right well I best be getting back, re-do whatever your brother has done in the last hour." She said with a smile. She lent over his body and was about to kiss his cheek when he wet himself. He turned to one side before her lips had met his cheek, "Go, get out." He stuttered. Ronnie stood back up in confusion when she realised what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I'm ermm, sorry." She said as she ran out crying.

Ronnie went straight back to the club to get it ready for opening and she threw herself into it not wanting to dwell on the fact that Jack had just pushed her away. She spent time making sure that everything was perfect and not a thing out of place.

She popped home to get changed and when she got back Max was sat at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Alright?" he asked as she walked in.

"I will be when tonight's over with!" She told him.

"You'll be fine" he said as he watched her check everything was okay before opening doors. As a few people came in Ronnie let out a sigh.

"Not many people." She said concerned.

"It's early yet, it'll be fine. Anyways I am off. See ya in a bit." Max said as he got of the stool.

"What? Where are you going? You can't just leave me."

"I've got things to do, I'm gonna go to the car lot and then go and see Jack."

When Max got to the hospital Max sat on the chair beside him "alright bruv?" he asked.

"W-hat d do you think?" he stuttered.

"Even with a bullet through the head you're still the same old argumentative Jack." He smiled.

"h... hows the cl-ub?" Jack asked.

"Well I was there an hour ago and everything seemed alright, bit quiet mind but I guess that's only to be suspected." He explained to his brother.

Just then Max's phone rang, "speak of the devil." He said as he looked down at his caller ID and saw Ronnie. "Hello... what?... are you okay?... but they didn't hurt you?... I'm at the hospital with Jack but I'll come now... okay, I'll be there as quick as possible." Max finished talking on the phone and stood up.

"wh... what's going on?" Jack stuttered full of concern.

"Two guys tried to raid the club. One had a gun but no one got hurt. Just think Ronnie is a bit shaken by the sounds of it. Look I better go and see if she's alright. N don't worry they didn't take much, there wasn't much to take. I'll keep you updated alright."

As Max left a tear rolled down Jack's cheek. He wanted to be the one that ran to Ronnie's side when something like that happened but he couldn't. Jack could not have felt more useless if he tried. He clenched his theist and slammed it down onto the mattress angry with himself.

When Max got to the club he found Ronnie sat in the office and a policeman was just leaving. He stood and looked at her pale face. "Looks like this place is going to have a reputation for guns at this rate ay?" Max said but Ronnie didn't say anything.

"I just want to get out of here and go home." She said as she stood up.

"Why don't I take you to see Jack?" Max asked.

"It's past visiting time now besides I don't want him to see like this."

"I think it might do him good Ron and he will wanna know that you're alright." He explained.

"I have no right to be upset, he is lying in hospital because he got shot in the head so I don't really have a right to be upset when a chav just holds a gun up at me." She replied.

"C'mon Ron. Whatever he says you n I both know he loves you and he will be in that hospital worried sick about you right now so the least you can do is assure him that you're okay."

Ronnie rolled her eyes, Jack was the last person she wanted to see but then again, a friendly face was just what she needed after the evenings events.

When they got to the hospital the nurse was adiment that they should wait till morning but Max could see that Jack was wide awake and explained he situation and so she reluctantly allowed them to see him.

"Look who I brought to see you." Max said as he walked in with Ronnie.

"Ar, are you o k?" Jack asked as he looked at a pale and washed out Ronnie who just nodded as she sat down on the chair to his right.

"Why don't I leave you to for a moment and get a cuppa?" Max said as he felt a bit like a third wheel.

Once Max had gone Ronnie sat on the edge of Jack's bed facing him and lay her head on his chest. Jack then placed his right arm protectively around her, wrapping her blonde hair around his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I wanted everything to go perfect." She whispered.

"Shhhh." He stuttered. "Th-is is –my – fault. I – should-nt h-ave –a-lowed –you – to – open –yet." He said, blaming himself for the trauma that Ronnie had just been through.

"I'm fine, can't exactly dwell on what just happened, nothing compared to what happened to you is it." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ronnie remained sat with her head on Jack's chest and he was now gently stroking her back.

When Max came back Ronnie sat up and sat back down on the chair. "Don't mind me. So are you to on again?" as he asked this Ronnie looked down at her shoes whilst Jack looked at him angrily.

"No." Ronnie said sharply much to the shock of Jack. Max looked at his brother who now looked more depressed than ever. "perhaps we better be going, let you get some rest."

Ronnie stood up and brushed her hand across his as she went to squeeze it but then decided not to although for that moment they looked into each other's eyes. "Bye" she said coldly as she walked out.

"You alright bruv?" Max asked once Ronnie was out of the room, waiting for Max.

"g-et out" Jack demanded and so Max nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ronnie was once again sat in the cafe with a cup of tea and a magazine when fatboy came in.

"Hello baby girl." He said as he took a seat in front of Ronnie who looked up from her magazine for a moment and then looked back down ignoring him. "Was your dad a mechanic by any chance because your body is fine tuned!"

"Go and find someone more your age." Ronnie said this time not even taking the time to look up at him.

"I've always preferred the older more experienced woman and err I have a new ride perhaps you could come and..." Rudeboy whispered in Ronnie's ear. She then stood up and slapped him hard before walking out. As she was walking out Ian Beale was on his way in.

"Where is my rent?" Ian asked

"I haven't got it, alright?" she said annoyed.

"No it's not alright, I am sorry Ronnie but I have no choice but to ask you to get your things and leave." He told her.

"What? I have nowhere else to go." She protested.

"That is not my problem Ronnie. I warned you." As Ian walked Ronnie spent a few moments composing herself. Across the road Dot was putting out some rubbish and saw a distressed looking Ronnie.

"want a chat?" she asked. Ronnie nodded and followed her into the laundrette. What's up?" she asked as she sat down with her.

"Ian Beale is kicking me out and I can't go back to the vic after everything and..." Ronnie looked down at her feet with her head in one hand.

"Why don't you come and live with me and Jim. Ever since Dotty has been gone the house is awfully quiet."

"That's very nice of you Dot but I'm not sure..." Ronnie said, however she was grateful for the offer.

"Nonsense, you need someone to stay and I need someone to keep me sane and maybe you could teach me and Jim how to live in the 21st Century."

"If you're sure, are you sure Jim would be okay with it?" she asked

"of course." She smiled.

Later that day Max helped Ronnie put her belongings into boxes and carry them across the square.

"Careful Max." She said as he lifted one of the boxes. He shook his head at her and pretended to be on the verge of dropping it. Ronnie gave him an evil glare and hit his arm.

"You gonna go and see Jack today?" he asked as he put down the final box in her new room.

"Probably not." She said.

"And you think that if it were you that got shot in the head he'd do the same do ya? My brother's no angel but he wouldn't turn his back on you but maybe you don't feel the same way about him as he does about you."

"Will you stop doing that?" Ronnie said with a smile.

"What?" Max laughed whilst trying to look innocent.

"You know what, guilt tripping me all of the time. Look, I might go down later if I have a moment."

"you don't have an actual job and you are currently living with my parents – you have all of the spare time in the world Ron.."

Ronnie gave him an evil stare. "I need to sort out my stuff though."

"Okay well I am going later so maybe I will see you there yeh?"

"Yes, maybe." She said as Max walked out.

After having emptied her boxes and put her belongings away Ronnie then booked a cab to the hospital so as she could go and see Jack. When she got there he was sat on his own so she went straight in but neared the bed with caution – not sure how he would react.

"Hi." She said as she sat down.

"Hi." He said coldly as he looked straight ahead of her not wanting eye contact.

"I'm sorry if I was harsh yesterday, it had just been a long day that is all." She said as she held his hand. "Mind you today hasn't been plain sailing either; Beale kicked me out and I am now living with your dad and Dot! Not the most ideal situation in the world but beggers can't be choosers."

"Wh-y d-on't you st-ay in my fl-at?" Jack asked.

"Oh I couldn't do that Jack." She replied.

"Wh-y not? Bet-ter th-an li-ving with a pair of wrin-klies. You'd have your own sp-ace!"

Ronnie found this idea quite appealing.

"Only if you're sure."

Jack nodded and as he did so Max came in with one hand awkwardly sitting on his back.

"What is wrong with you?" Ronnie asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"All those heavy boxes you made me carry across the square have taken their toll on my back!" He replied

"Oh... well I was hoping you would help me move them again!" Ronnie said

"Again? Where to now? I sell cars Ron, I'm not a removal guy!" he said.

"Jack's. Fine I will have to get someone younger and more capable of helping." Ronnie told him.

"I didn't say no did I?" Max said "I'll help yer in the morning OK?"

Ronnie smiled, "thank you."

"So, you alright bruv?" Max asked, turning his attention back to Jack who just gently nodded in reply.

"Can I get you anything?" Ronnie asked as she took hold of his hand.

"N-no th-ank you." He replied.

"Let me sort out your pillows then" she said as she sat on the side of his bed once again and gently lifted his head with one hand and plumped up his pillows with the other. As she lowered his head she went to kiss his cheek but he moved his head but this time not so that she wouldn't kiss him but so that she ended up kissing his lips instead.

Ronnie was shocked by this although that didn't stop her from kissing him back. Max sat there looking uncomfortable so looked around the room until he found a crack in the wall to concentrate his thoughts on!

Ronnie pulled away and smiled at him for a moment, "cheeky."

For the first time since he had entered the hospital Jack had a smile on his face.

"Perhaps I ought to go and get meself a cuppa again ey?" Max said figuring that he ought to give Ronnie and Jack a moment.

Ronnie sat for a moment stroking Jack's cheek and smiling down at him for a moment. "Do you want me to get you anything from the flat?"

"N-o th-anks." He replied.

Just as Ronnie was about to kiss him again her phone went off. To Ronnie's confusion it was a text from Roxy.

_Hey, I know we're not talkin Ron but I think you should know, I overheard Chelsea in the salon and she was taking a pregnancy test. I'm sorry. If you need me you know where I am. Roxy x_

Ronnie stood up, tears in her eyes and paused for a moment before saying. "I KNEW this was a mistake Jack Branning. WELL CONGRAGULATIONS SOUNDS LIKE YOU MIGHT BE A DAD AGAIN. I FELT SORRY FOR YOU BEING IN HERE BUT MAYBE YOU HAVE GOTTEN EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVED."

And with these words Ronnie left. She barged past a confused Max in the doorway as he was coming back.

"I only left you for a few minutes." He said to a dazed at confused Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ronnie got back to Walford she stepped out of the cab and looked in the direction of the pub where she saw Roxy looking out and staring at her. Ronnie looked away and headed towards Dots house.

As she walked into the house she popped in and said a quick hello to Dot and Jim trying as best she could to hide the fact that she was upset. She went upstairs and lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She got her phone out of her pocket to see that she had seven missed calls from Jack. She placed her phone onto the bedside table and lay on her side, tears falling down her cheek. She watched as her phone lit up every few minutes because Jack was ringing her. Part of her wanted to just turn the phone of but she knew that that would make it look as though she was taking notice so she left it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Ronnie watched as the door handle was pushed down and Dot entered. "Whats happened?" she asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"I think Chelsea might be pregnant!" Ronnie told her.

"Did Jack tell you this himself?" Dot asked

"No, Roxy did."

"Do you think there could be a slight chance that Roxy could be lying to you? You haven't exactly been close lately!" Dot said.

"No, she wouldn't do that. I know my sister. She can be a complete spoilt cow but she knows what I went through when I found out Amy was Jacks." Ronnie explained.

"You have every right to be upset Ronnie, of course you do, but at least find out for sure first before you do or say something that you can't take back." Dot said as she left Ronnie.

Ronnie knew that somehow or another she had to find out the truth, for her own sanity if nothing else so she fixed up her make up before going to the Trueman/Fox household. She knocked on the door and luckily for her it was Chelsea who answered.

"Errr... what do you want? Is this about Jack?" Chelsea said, not at all amused too have Ronnie on her doorstep.

"Kind of. I am going to get straight to the point here – are you pregnant with Jack's baby?"

Ronnie waited anxiously for Chelsea to answer, reading into every movement or emotion she made.

"Look, I've just had this conversation with Jack, I thought I was but I'm not OK? So don't worry I don't intend on shacking up with Jack and playing happy families so if you don't mind I have things to do..." she said hinting that Ronnie should go.

Ronnie walked back to Dot's and went straight upstairs and sat back on the bed. In a way she was relieved but she was mad with herself for behaving towards him as she did. She looked at her phone and saw that she had one new message.

_In future before you go of on one get your facts straight. J_

Ronnie sighed not quite sure what to say in reply, she began to write a text but soon cancelled it as she really was not at all sure what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. Can I just say if any of you are on the Digital Spy forum can you do me a favour and tell everyone they can breathe a sigh of relief as Samantha Womack is not leaving (phew) and I do have a source which is the BBC though whether you chose to believe this is your choice.**

**Basically, I saw this on the forum that Sam was leaving which I was sad about so being the cool person I am I went onto the BBC press office site and on the right hand side of the page there is an enquiries page. It does say only journalists but I thought I would have a go anyway. I put in the enquiry 'is Samantha Womack leaving? then in the name I put my boyfriends because I thought this sounded more journalist than mine and I put his number in. Anyway, to my surprise they left my boyfriend a voicemail saying that no she was not leaving. I would put it on myself but I don't have an account and I tried to make one but they want to charge me £5 to verify it!!**

**Anyway, I hope you are all looking foward to Rack week and can now look forward knowing she is not going anywhere!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ronnie sighed not quite sure what to say in reply, she began to write a text but soon cancelled it as she really was not at all sure what to say.

The next day Ronnie was in the minute mart buying a paper when Max came in. "What happened with you and Jack?"

"What?" Ronnie replied.

"He ain't talkin' again and he is refusing to do any physio. I saw yer storm out yesterday. Something must have happened."

"Why is it you are trying to play cupid exactly? Can you not except that Jack and I are in the past and he is your responsibility not mine." She said before she stormed out of the minute mart with the newspaper

"HEY! Arent you gonna pay for that?!" Heather shouted from behind the counter.

Desperate to get away from people Ronnie let herself into the club. She locked the door behind her and went and sat in the office. As she sat in the chair she pulled out the top drawer on her left hand side and saw the engagement ring. She picked it up and held it in front of her. A single tear ran down her cheek as she was now almost positive that a reunion with Jack was not on the cards.

She hated herself for the fact that she over reacted yesterday and she knew that Jack wasn't likely to let her in again – he struggled enough to begin with. She went into the bar and glasses were still lined up on it from the raid and in her rage she used her arms to knock them off so that they smashed on the floor.

The club was filled with memories, some good and some bad, and now the place was once again trashed. She sat down on the floor for a moment, with her back leaning against the bar and she was surrounded by glass but she didn't seem to bother. She banged her head against the bar a couple of times before composing herself. She got her phone out of her jeans pocket and scrolled down to the name Jack in her address book. She hovered over the green call button for a moment considering whether to press it and eventually it did. Her face fell as it rang out once and went straight to voicemail but she didn't really expect any different.

Eventually, Ronnie got up and started to pick up some of the glass by hand. In the process she cut through the middle of her hand but she didn't seem to be remotely fazed by it – she just placed the bits she had picked up already into the bin and she decided that it would be a better idea to fetch a dust pan and brush. Blood continued to drip down from her hand but still she carried on, taking no notice.

Once she had finished clearing the mess she had just made she went behind the bar where there was a first aid box. She opened it and wrapped a bandage around her hand, not even bothering to clean the wound up first.

Ronnie picked up a silver tray off the bar and looked at her reflection before putting it down and going to face the world again. As he got outside he phone began to ring. She let out a sigh as she read the name, Max, on the caller ID and answered.

"What now... no Max I'm busy... I haven't got time to go to the hospital... He won't want to see me... Max who died and made you cupid." She said as she hung up the phone and let out a large sigh.

She badly wanted to go to the hospital but she couldn't face the idea of Jack rejecting her. It was a feeling she had felt before and it wasn't one she cared to feel again.

As she walked back through the square she was greeted by Roxy who was pushing Amy. "Ronnie!" She shouted, trying to grab her attention. Ronnie was shocked that Roxy was talking to her and so paused for a moment before walking over to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I was out of order sending you that text yesterday. Why don't you come in and we could talk over a cuppa?" Roxy said, reaching out to her siser.

Ronnie nodded and followed her and Amy into The Vic. The three of them sat in the kitchen, Amy was on Ronnie's knee. "So, is it true? Is Chelsea pregnant?" Roxy asked.

"No, she thought she might have been but no she isn't. Oh Rox, I had such a go at Jack and I told him that he deserved to be in hospital. I didn't mean it, it was just heat of the moment. Things were finally going well and when you sent me that text I thought it was you and Amy all over again. Now he hates me."

Roxy gave her a sympathetic look and then she saw Ronnie's hand and the bloody bandage she had over it. "What did you do to your hand?" Roxy asked concerned.

"Dropped a glass, that's all." Ronnie replied.

Roxy finished making the teas and placed a mug in front of Ronnie. "You know, Jack isn't an unreasonable guy. Yeh he might have to let of some steam to begin with but he will understand. Don't just give up. If you've learnt anything from him being shot it should be that life is short." Roxy told her.

"Since when did you become so grown up?" Ronnie asked with a smile.

"Well, I had a good teacher." She said smiling up at her big sister. "Now finish that and you go and tell him that you love him because you and I both know that you do. Time you stopped kidding yourself and put everyone out of their misery. And then, once you have done that you can come here and we'll have a drink whilst you tell me what happened. Yeh?"

Ronnie couldn't help but smile. She missed times like this and she missed being able to confide in her little sister. "Thanks." Ronnie whispered as she left.

Ronnie went straight to the hospital. When she arrived Carol and Max were stood outside Jack's room looking distressed. "Has something happened?" Ronnie asked anxiously.

"He won't do any physio or talk to anyone." Carol told her. "I suppose this is your doing." Ronnie ignored her comment and walked into Jack's room, closing the door behind her though very aware that Max and Carol were watching her.

"Hi." She said nervously as she neared the bed.

"Come to add more salt to the wound have you?" Jack stuttered.

"No, not at all. I came to make sure that you were okay seeing as you wouldn't answer your phone." She told him.

"Well I am fine so you can go now." He replied coldly.

"Right. So it is like that is it? I reckon that bullet has done serious damage to that head of yours, before you were annoying but now your are just downright cold and ignorant. Now I am sorry for yesterday but you cannot blame me for being upset after all you did get my sister pregnant! Now I am going to find a doctor and sort out you doing some physio because I am not going to watch the man I love sit here feeling sorry for himself when he could be doing something about it. You have a family that will do anything for you Jack but why the hell should they when you won't even help yourself."

And with that Ronnie took it upon herself to arrange physio for Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews **** Hope that this next bit is okay!**

When she went back into Jack's room she hoped that his mood would have changed but it hadn't. "Look, I appreciate yer helpin but you and me - It is just too much hassle. I can't do this right now. Go and find yourself a good lookin' bloke who idolises you and treats you the way he should." He told her, tears filling his eyes.

"But I w..."

"Please Ron, just go yeah. I don't need or want you here. Have a nice life for me yeh?"

They looked at each other for a moment, tears ran down Ronnie's cheeks. Hurt and anger filled her eyes as she walked away and out of the room.

As the door shut Jack lay there staring up at the ceiling, he did everything he could to try and fight back the tears yet still they rolled down his cheeks.

Ronnie walked out of the hospital looking like a zombie of some sort. She sat down on a bench staring forward. She was so sure that her and Jack were finally on track and finally getting somewhere. _Stupid me, always thinking that perhaps just once something will go my way _she thought to herself. Ronnie hated herself for the fact that she allowed him to hurt her, whether he did it intentionally or not she still always managed to allow him to do it.

Ronnie composed herself before getting up on her mission to remove all elements of Jack out of her life. First of all she got out her phone and deleted Jack's number along with any texts that he had sent her. _'Out of site, out of mind_'' she thought but she was aware that it probably wouldn't be that easy.

When she got back to Walford she headed straight for the Vic. As soon as she walked through the doors of the Vic Roxy, who was stood behind the door, could instantly tell that something was wrong. She signalled for Ronnie to come round the back and she did.

They went upstairs together and sat in the lounge at either end of the sofa. "What has he done now?" Roxy asked, whilst getting a strong sense of déjà vi as this was not the first time Ronnie had come to her after being upset by Jack Branning.

"He didn't want to know, he told me to go and find someone else" she explained to her sister. Tears rolled down he cheeks as she relieved the moment he told her to go in her head.

"Come here." Roxy said as she pulled her in for a hug. "And there was me thinking that bullet would knock some sense into him but obviously not."

Later that day when Ronnie had gone back to Dot's Roxy left Amy with Peggy whilst she went to see Jack at the hospital.

"I don't know what your problem is but where do you get of hurting my sister again?!" She said as she stormed into his room.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you Rox." He replied.

"It has everything to do with me when you've managed to hurt my sister once again. Now I suggest Jack you stay away from here from now on because she is worth ten of you. You have made your bed so lie in it. I don't want you changing your mind one minute and then again the next – she can't deal with you screwing her head up anymore than it already is!" Roxy said angrily.

"Rox you're not exactly a saint in all of this. You are only there for Ronnie when it suits" Jack rightly pointed out. "Now will yer get out please because I can't deal with all this right now?"

Roxy looked at him and shook her head angrily before storming out.

Jack lay there knowing that although it had nothing to do with Roxy she was partly right. He hated himself

Meanwhile, Ronnie was sat on Arthur's bench and she was soon joined by Max.

"Alright?" he asked as he saw Ronnie staring into thin air.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"Well I spoke to Jack, he told me what happened. He don't mean it yer know. He is just lashing out cos he's sick of being in that place." Max explained to her.

"No, he made his feelings quite clear so, I wash my hands of him. He isn't my responsibility or concern. You can tell him goodbye for me, I'm going to Ibiza tomorrow!" She told him. "I'm leaving in the morning. He had his chance and he blew it." She said as she stood up and walked to Dot's.

Max sat for a moment before walking over to his car and going back to see Jack.

As he walked into Jack's hospital room he clapped Jack. "What you doin'?" He asked, confused as to why Max was clapping.

"Well you have succeeded Jack, you have succeeded in pushing away the woman you love. She's going Jack. She is leaving Walford." Max told him as he stopped sarcastically clapping and sat down at his bedside.

Jack looked in horror for a moment but then hid his disappointment, "Well perhaps it's for the best ey?"

"Yeh, yeh. 'Cos who needs someone to love and someone to love 'em back when they're at their all time low." Max said, annoyed that his brother was being so ignorant. "Can you really face the next however long it takes to get back on your feet without her by yer side?"

Max stood up and went. Jack however lay there thinking about whether or not he could cope not having her there by his side but part of him felt that this was for the best, for her sake if nothing else.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Max was asleep in his bed when his phone started ringing. He woke up and pressed the green answer button though his eyes were not fully open.

"Hello?" Max said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Max... I need you to go after her. I need you to stop her. I can't get hold of Ron, she has switched her phone off. Please mate. I can't lose her." Jack explained to his brother on the phone.

"Alright, alright." Max said as he got out of bed. "I'm not promising anything though."

He hung up and quickly got himself dressed and ran out of the door grabbing his car keys. When he got to the airport he ran in and looked at the times – the plane for Ibiza hadn't got long to go. He ran to the desk where a kind looking young girl stood.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Ermmm yeh, I need to stop someone from making the biggest mistake of their life. I know this is askin' a lot but can I borrow the tannoy. It's an emergency." He explained to her.

"Well, we don't normally allow this but, seeing as you seem so desperate."

"Thank you." He said as he moved closer to the tannoy. "Ronnie Mitchell. Don't get on that plane. He doesn't mean it. He loves you. Don't turn your back on him when he needs you. Jack would be hear stopping you himself if he could" Max declared, desperation in his voice.

He looked to the right of him where he saw a blonde haired woman dressed in a purple coat approaching. "He what?" she asked.

"He loves yer Ron. He asked me to come down here and stop you because he can't bare to lose you again." Max explained.

"Really?" Ronnie said, not sure whether to believe him.

"Really Ron. C'mon. Go and sort it out with him."

"Okay, but this is it. His last chance." Ronnie replied.

As the two of them were walking out Max's phone went off and it was Jack. "Did you find her?" Jack asked desperately.

"I'm sorry mate, I tried honest I did but I was to late." He said seriously but with a smirk on his face. "Hang in there bruv. I'll come to the hospital yeh?"

As Max hung up he looked at Ronnie and let out a small laugh. "Is he alright?" Ronnie asked.

"No, but I am pretty sure he will be when he sees you." Max replied with a grin.

When they got to the hospital Max walked in first, "I've brought someone to see you." He said as he stepped aside allowing Ronnie to walk in.

"But I thought..." Jack began, confused but delighted at the same time.

"Shoulda had more faith in me bruv, as if I would let the love of yer life slip away from you just like that." He grinned. "I'll leave you two to it. No funny business." He said as he walked out.

Ronnie stepped nervously towards Jack. "Ron..." he started as she walked closer towards him and placed her index finger over his lip for him to be quiet and then kissed him. As they kissed they became more and more passionate – finally things just made sense to the both of them and there was no need for words.

To Jack's surprise Ronnie got on top of him, her legs either side of his, bent as she was kneeling over him. They continued to kiss but stopped breathily to smile at one another.

"Ahem." A nurse said as she entered. Ronnie looked embarrassed and got of the bed whilst Jack looked at her lovingly. "If you don't mind Mr. Branning I am going to take your temperature." The nurse explained.

"Now aint a good time." Jack told the nurse as she got a thermometer out.

"This hospital does not do things according to what is convenient for the patient." The nurse said, now irritated that he was wasting her time.

"I SAID IT'S NOT A GOOD TIME." Jack said now getting angry. Ronnie looked in shock but placed her hand on his shoulder affectionately.

"Very well, I will come back later." She said before exiting.

"Now where were we?" Jack said with a smile as he took hold of Ronnie's hand.

"Wait." She said. "I don't think I can do this!" Ronnie replied as she snatched her hand back from him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh..? What do you mean you don't think you can do this?" Jack asked with hurt and anger ruling his voice.

"Well Jack okay, so today you and I are kissing but then tomorrow will come and I'll be happy that things are finally looking up and you will no doubt give me the cold shoulder again and I can't cope with that Jack." She explained with tears running down her cheek.

Jack took hold of her hand again and pulled her closer, "I love you Ron and for some reason, despite me being more than a little rough round the edges I know you love me. I ain't sayin' that it'll be easy because it's you and me, things are never plain sailin' but we will work on it, together. That is of course if you're willing to stick around..?"

"Of course I am. I want to be the one that looks after you and has to deal with your tantrums because you can't do everything yourself." She said smiling down at him sweetly. "But only if we actually go somewhere this time and we don't take one step forward and twenty back!" she told him.

"You n me against the world Ronnie Mitchell, from now on. I promise" He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Really?" Ronnie said

"Really." He assured her

As she kissed him again her phone vibrated. She took a step back as she got her phone out and had a look.

_BEWARE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

She read it back a couple of times in confusion wondering who on earth would be sending her a text like that.

"Everythin' alright?" Jack asked.

"Ermm, yeh. Just someone sending a text to the wrong number." She said as she placed her phone back into her pocket and put it to the back of her mind.

Ronnie spent the rest of the day with Jack until early evening where she went back to Dot and Jim's.

"Oh Ronnie, there is a letter for you on the side." Dot said pointing from the kitchen to the table which was placed in the hallway.

"Thanks." Ronnie said, surprised that someone would be sending a letter there.  
She opened it up and again was the message, 'Watch your back."

As she saw Dot coming over she quickly scrunched it up.

"Anything interesting?" Dot asked

"No, just people selling me something." She replied.

"Looks very personal to be a letter selling you something." Dot stated confused.

"Businesses these days will do anything to reach out to you." She smiled as she went upstairs.

She lay on her bed wondering who would be sending her a letter and a text. She knew it must be close to home as it was someone who had her mobile number and knew that she was now living at Dot's. She began to think the worst – maybe someone was following her!

One thing she was sure of however was that she wasn't going to mention anything to Jack. She knew he needed peace and quiet for the moment and didn't need to be worrying about things like this. For once she wanted to be there for him and be his rock and she didn't want it to be the other way round.

That night when the Branning house was asleep a man came out of the shadows with a spanner in hand. He headed straight for Ronnie's motorbike which was stood outside the house. He bent down and fiddled with it using the spanner before walking away back into the shadows.


End file.
